A variety of means can be used to connect remote cellular communications sites (“cell towers”) with a core, or “backbone,” cellular network to provide voice and data connectivity, among other things. Cellular service providers can use alternative access vendor (AAV) networks, for example, which utilize Ethernet networks to meet needs of backhaul for broadband cellular services, such as long term evolution (LTE) networks, and to support the addition of new cell sites to provide additional bandwidth and/or additional wireless coverage.
Providers can use fiber optic cable, for example, to connect many cell sites to mobile switching offices (MSOs) over carrier networks for cellular backhaul. In other cases, for sites that lack direct fiber connectivity, microwave wireless backhaul can be used, for example, to connect a cell site to a nearby site that does have AAV fiber connectivity. Microwave transmission can be cost-effective and can generally be rapidly deployed to provide cellular backhaul.
Due to the complexity and size of modern cellular networks, however, it can be difficult to determine a cost effective means for connecting “stranded” sites, discussed below, to an appropriate conduit for cellular backhaul. Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to finding an efficient way to provide last-mile backhaul to stranded sites with minimum cost.